


Do These Tacos Taste Funny to You?

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poisoning, Protective Tony Stark, Whumptober 2020, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter comes back to the Avengers Facility after a day’s patrolling, only something’s terribly wrong
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Do These Tacos Taste Funny to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22!
> 
> Y'all, big news... I finally finished the last Whumptober post which means I can focus on Comfortember and hopefully get it done in time. Wish me luck!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Drugged | Poisoned

Peter skipped into the kitchen, his signature smile covering his face. “Hey, guys!” He grinned as he sidled up to the breakfast bar, dropping his backpack down on the floor as he sat and taking a bite of his half-eaten bagel. Steve and Tony stood by the counter, coffee cups in hands.

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted with a smile. “How was patrol?”

“Oh, pretty normal. Saved a couple cats from trees, gave out directions, took some photos. Just the usual.” Peter shrugged. “Stopped a car robbery, too. The owner gave this fruity bagel as thanks,” he took another bite and chewed quickly. “It’s delicious.”

“Oh, really?” Tony crossed the kitchen and reached out to break a chunk off to try for himself. 

Peter slapped his hand away indignantly. “Did you stop a car robbery today? I don’t think so.”

Tony huffed and turned to face Steve who shrugged, struggling to suppress a smirk. “The kid’s got a point, Tony. He earned it.”

“You know I let you live here for free, Rogers. I can easily start charging rent.”

“Hey, hey!” Peter held his hands out. “Don’t start fighting again, I can’t handle another civil war.” Both adults gave Peter an equally disapproving glare. He broke a piece off the bagel and held it out to Tony. “Here, to keep the peace.”

Tony folded his arms and turned away. “I don’t want your pity bagel anymore. You can keep it.”

“Okay,” Peter shoved the piece in his mouth. Steve tried and failed to hide his chuckle behind his hand. Yawning, Peter stretched his arms over his head and screwed his face up. “Oh, man. I’m ti-Woah!” He slapped his hands down on on the breakfast bar to stop himself overbalancing and falling of the stool.

Tony was already halfway around the counter to catch him. “You alright, kid?” He asked, worry evident in his tone.

“Yeah, I’m good, Mis’ser Stark,” Peter slurred, wiping sweat from his brow before staggering to his feet. Almost immediately, he lost his balance and would have hit the floor had Tony not been ready. He slipped his arms under Peter’s shoulders and hoisted him back to his feet. “‘M fine,” Peter mumbled.

“Yeah, no. You’re not.” Tony looped his arm around Peter’s waist, taking his weight, and shot a worried glance at Steve. “I’m getting you to the medical bay.” Peter tried to mumble a protest, but his words were so slurred they were incomprehensible.

Steve followed awkwardly, not quite knowing how he fits into the equation. “I’ll- I’ll bring the bagel?”

Once Peter was safely on a medical bed, clutching his abdomen and moaning, Tony addressed Friday. “What’s wrong with him, Fri? Is it poison?”

There was a brief silence as Friday ran a scan, one that felt like forever as Tony waited for her answer.  _ “I’m detecting high amounts of isopropanol in Mister Parker’s bloodstream.” _

“Isopropanol? How can I fix that?”

_ “I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do, Boss. Mister Parker’s metabolism will take care of it in a matter of hours; whoever did this didn’t account for his healing factor.” _

“Thank god for idiotic criminals,” Tony muttered. He turned to Steve, “How did he even ingest that much isopropanol-” both sets of eyes dropped to the bagel clutched in Steve’s grip. “Shit, Rogers, drop that and wash your hands. Now! It can be absorbed through your skin.” Steve all but through the remaining bagel on a bedside table and ran to the bathroom, Tony calling after him. “And get someone from hazardous materials to come and clean this up!”

“Mis’ser Stark…” Peter groaned. Tony ran to his side, twisting his fingers through the kid’s sweaty hair, the other hand pressing a damp cloth to his brow.

“I’m here, kiddo,” he hummed, trying his best to soothe Peter.

“Hurts-” a muffled scream cut off his sentence, and he curled up where he lay trying to alleviate the pain.

“I know.” Tony wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, but there was nothing he could do. “You heard Friday, it’ll pass soon.”

“I can’t,” Peter moaned, tears filling his eyes.

“Yeah you can, buddy. I’m here; I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Tony stayed by Peter’s side until the effects of the isopropanol wore off, only looking away when people came to dispose of the poisoned bagel. He whispered encouragements through Peter’s wave of pain, telling stories to try and distract him, all the while running a hand through his hair or rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

“You feeling better now?” He asked quietly.

Peter nodded weakly. “Yeah. Tired, though.”

Tony smiled, “It’s alright, buddy. You can get some sleep now.” Peter drifted off before he’d even finished the sentence, looking more peaceful than he had in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic over a month ago and forgot about Steve bringing the bagel, when I reread that part I started cackling so that's where I'm at currently
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and my tumblr is thedumbestavenger if you wanted to come yell at me :D


End file.
